A Fairy
by keiishikawa
Summary: He believed it wasn't real but there it was, staring at him with a soft nervous smile. A fairy…? Or at least that was what he believed to it be. (AU Oneshot)


**A/N: I want to write story about my OTP, too! I did this for practice :D No flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _His mother always believed in mythical creatures. Every night before she tucked him to bed, she told tales so otherworldly. It enthralled him how she knew all of those beings – their stories and what they are._

 _That time, Sasuke thought that he lived in an enchanted kingdom - a life of fairytale built from his mother's constant stories. Like everything he sees, he hears, he feels…It was all magical. He had everything._

 _Though, it ended rather early._

 _The death of his family at the age of 7 gave him a melancholic and isolated life as he was illuminated by harsh truths. He unveiled the blindfold of his childish illusions and along it fell that majestic kingdom of his filled by his mother's love and fairy tales._

* * *

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, slumping at his desk. The storm was especially strong this night as it also caused a black-out through the whole village. He dully watched the heavy pattering of rain outside his window. The wind was uprooting the flowers, almost like blowing the whole field away. Tall trees were swaying from left to right. He can see some of his belongings being stolen by the storm, but he didn't care. And all in all, everything was dull and a little bit gloomy. What other things can he possibly do rather than "watching TV"?

His house felt disconsolate and cold. He felt lonely but it's not like he wanted company. He's just bored.

He took a pen and decided to do his homework instead – something that he despised to do. No, he was not the type to slack around in his studies and fail. It was just that his research paper was subjected to a topic that he never really liked – Fairy tale Creatures.

He frowned. What made that dope of a _sensei_ of his do such pathetic stuffs? What's the point on learning about make-up stories of ridiculously unrealistic beings? It felt stupid and at the same time impractical. He'll admit that he _liked_ them, but that was long time ago. It all went past him ever since his family was gone… Fairytales were senseless, nothing but a false hope.

Sasuke stared at the blank paper displayed in front of him, trying to come up with a good subject to start of his research. Writing down with practically nothing, he heard an audible 'thug' at the window in front of him. It wasn't the strong rain. It was something like the sound of being thrown with countless chocolate presents during Valentines. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of his fangirls that surrounded his house months ago. It took the authority to drag them away.

As he leaned closer, he saw a blinking purple light. He had to rub and blink his eyes again to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. And he wasn't! It was really a purple light.

The raven-haired boy kept on staring at it, and he swore he saw a tiny head. Maybe it was just an insect, a firefly perhaps? But as he kept on studying the strange light, he was sure he saw a human-like body structure. It was way too big and too different for it to be considered as a 'firefly'.

Out of curiosity, he didn't pay any attention nor even cared about the strong gust of wind that blew almost everything inside - Or the pattering rain that was hammering his face as he opened his window, solely focusing at the perplexing thing. He quickly took it and placed it on his desk, closing the window while doing so.

'What is this thing?' he thought, greatly astounded.

He touched it but quickly retracted his hand away when he felt it move. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he watched it stand up and looked up at him. He can't believe what he was seeing. It was beyond of what he imagined it to be. So _…otherworldly._

It wasn't real. He _believed_ it wasn't real but there it was, staring at him with a soft nervous smile.

A _fairy…?_ Or at least that was what he believed to it be.

It took him several moments to register the situation he was into. He quickly got his magnifying glass and placed it front of the creature. The what-seemed-to-be-a-fairy had a light purple skin complexion dressed in a white flower that looks like a rose petal. Its hair was a shade of midnight blue and her eyes were a strange color of creamy white. Or was it lavender? It didn't have a pupil, too, which made it even more creepy.

Sasuke decided that the "thing" or fairy may be of their female kind. He was still surprised that it didn't run away, but upon his closer inspection he noticed that its wings were broken in a wrinkle like appearance. She was shivering and kept on hugging herself. He then decided to touch it again, albeit carefully, and he saw her wince in pain.

The Uchiha kept on watching her, not knowing on what to do with the small thing in front of him. He vaguely remembered what his mother told him about fairies – that they were scary and fierce creatures and that they can be hurtful to any strangers they may come across. But this, the one that kept on staring at him with her bizarre twinkling eyes, wasn't like the ones he heard from his mother's story. It looked like that her tiny face was outlined with softness. Her little smile looked kind. Her eyes didn't show any indication of wild nor fierce nature. Instead, he saw familiarity and gratitude. She didn't even display the slightest sign of fear which the raven-haired boy found really odd and nerve-wracking because he was, well…uneasy?

He still didn't put down his magnifying glass as he saw her lips move. It was like she was telling something. Yet, it wasn't audible enough.

"What the hell?"

She didn't do anything after that. She just yawned, curled herself up and slept, shivering at the coldness.

Sasuke was left blinking at the sight. It freaking slept and he still can't believe that he was seeing an actual fairy! He was puzzled as to what to do. Should he throw it away? Report to it to the police? Sell it to the weird voodoo lady down the streets? Or let his cat eat it?

"Tch…"

Hesitating, he then decided to take the fairy in his hands and placed it in a warm pillow in his bed. He took his red scarf and wrapped it around her, making it her blanket.

Sasuke sighed. At least she looked cozy enough. He then lay down beside her, careful enough to not make the little creature wake up. Well she should stay like that or else he'll kick her sorry little ass if she'll dare to unexpectedly lash out on him.

He gave one last look at her before closing his eyes. Unlike before, Sasuke couldn't see clearly the contour of her face but right now… _She looked so peaceful._

This night was mentally exhausting. Not only did it rain and had a black-out, but he saw a freaking supernatural being that was only supposed to exist in made up stories! Tomorrow, he'll find answers at some point. This time he'll rest. As he was about to be drifted away to the abyss of darkness, he felt something soft and small in his face…Like a hand gently caressing his cheeks.

 _"Thank so much..."_

Sasuke swore he heard something - a small pleasant-sounding voice that seemed to sooth his thoughts. Or maybe it was just a dream…But he didn't care. He didn't care about that stupid feeling inside his stomach. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just smiled in his mind because strangely enough, for the first time, he felt that familiar warmth he had had when his kingdom was still alive.

* * *

 **A/N:** I edited a little in this story so there's some slight changes here and is a Oneshot story only. Thanks for reading! Please R&R ^-^


End file.
